


Come What May

by Devsfan55



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devsfan55/pseuds/Devsfan55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg's nephew is bullied at school for giving a valentine's day card to a boy.</p>
<p>Dedicated to anyone who has been bullied, for any reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the characters, just trying to entertain myself and others. Hope it is enjoyed.
> 
> Slash, ho!

The shrill ring of a mobile phone cut through the mostly quiet office like a hot knife through butter. Greg sighed and removed the offending object from his pocket. He recognized his sister's number and picked up the call. "Hello sister, what's going on?" He looked at the time on his computer. Ten pm here meant it was five pm over in the states. His felt a twinge in his stomach, hoping this wasn't bad news.   
"Hello Greg. I was hoping that you could maybe have a word with Sebastien. He got into a bit of trouble at school today." she said with a sigh.   
"Oh, what happened?" he asked, sitting up in his chair and giving her his undivided attention.   
"Well, you know it's Valentine's Day and Bas gave out a bunch of cards and well, he gave one to a boy. A boy who didn't appreciate it." she said sadly.   
Greg groaned and placed a hand on his forehead. "What happened?"   
"Well from what I heard from Bas, a couple of the boys were calling him names. Fag, queerboy, things like that. Apparently that didn't bother him at all. Until one of the boys said something about you. That upset him so much that he decided the odds of a four to one fight wasn't that bad. It ended as you would expect although from what I saw Bas held his own. He is just totally devastated by their opinions and I think a chat with you would help."   
"Sure, let me pack up and head home, I'm still at the office. I'll drop you an email when I'm ready to Skype." Greg replied as he shuffled his paperwork into some semblance of a neat pile. They agreed to be in touch soon and Greg made his way home to the flat he shared with Mycroft. When he arrived he opened the door, removed his shoes and jacket before making his way down to the study. The door was open which meant Mycroft was finished with work for the day, so Greg strode in and poured himself a large measure of scotch.   
"Gregory, is everything quite all right?" Mycroft’s normally calm and stoic voice was filled with a tinge of worry.   
"It's not horrid, but it could be better. Bas got himself beaten up today." Greg replied taking a swallow of the strong amber liquid. "What? Is he all right? What happened?" Mycroft asked as he stood and moved to Greg's side.   
"According to his mother, he gave a boy a valentine. The boy took offense and so did his three friends."  
Mycroft sighed. "He is all right though?"   
"Yes, I'm going to Skype with him in a few. Apparently he was fine with the teasing until they said something about me. Then Bas decided it was worth a fight." Greg sighed and finished his drink. He took out his phone and texted his sister before making his way to the den to set up the Skype session.   
Within minutes Sebastien’s bruised face filled the screen. It wasn’t horrible, but the bruises were a deep purple along his jaw, cheekbone and his left eye.   
"Oh Bas, what happened?" Greg sighed as he watched his nephew's eyes fill with tears.   
"I don't know. I didn't think it would be a big deal if I gave Sean a card, but he got mad and called me bad things." he said quietly.   
"What did he say? You can tell me, I know you wouldn’t say them unless you were asked." Greg said as he felt his heart break slightly at the sight before him.   
"He called me a faggot and said I was gross." Bas replied, his voice breaking slightly on the words.   
"Well that was certainly rude and uncalled for." Mycroft said as he came to sit by Greg.   
"I'm sorry Mr. Mycroft." Bas answered, tears rolling down his bruised cheek.   
"There is nothing to be sorry for. The ones who should be sorry are those bullies at your school." Mycroft replied quietly.   
"Bas, what did they say that made you fight them?" Greg asked.   
"They were saying that you and Mr. Mycroft, were homos and that you were going to burn in hell. They kept saying your uncle is a faggot. Faggots burn in hell. So I got really mad. I made Sean's nose bleed before they knew what was happening." he said, a small amount of pride in his voice.   
Mycroft smiled and nodded. "Violence is not the appropriate response, but I understand. Thank you for upholding your uncle's honor, as well as my own Mr. Sebastien. It is very much appreciated."   
"I am proud of you Sebastien, but you can't always lead with your fists. Don't let their words get to you, they are only words. Unless they attack you and you have to defend yourself, you are not allowed to hit anyone, ok?" Greg added. "I love you buddy and thanks for sticking up for us. Next time try to ignore them. If you can't or they won't stop, try being really nice to them. That always messes bullies up. They don't know what to do."   
"Thank you Uncle Greg and Mr. Mycroft. I love you too. Both of you." Bas replied as he signed off.   
"Well, you give good advice," Mycroft said as he put his arm around Greg's shoulders.   
"I was in his shoes at that age. Took many years of trial and error to realize that the best course of action is to turn the other cheek and kill them with kindness." Greg said as he nestled into Mycroft’s chest.   
Mycroft nodded and pulled him closer. "I was bullied as well."   
"Once I got to about 13, that all stopped. I was never out of the circle though. I always stood up for the kids that were picked on." he said as he enjoyed the warmth of Mycroft's embrace.   
"You would have been my hero." he said with a smile. "A knight in shining armor. Come to think of it, you already are." Mycroft replied, placing a kiss on the top of his head.   
Greg found himself at a loss for words as he pulled him closer. He said the only thing he could manage, "Love you."   
"Love you too, Gregory. Sebastien is lucky to have such a wonderful Uncle. Now you seem exhausted, shall we turn in?"  
Greg nodded and they walked hand in hand to the bedroom to get some much needed rest. Greg drifted off with a smile and a pride filled heart as he thought of his wonderful caring nephew. 


End file.
